Pokemon Creepypasta: SILENCE
by foxtail365
Summary: Just a quick practice write. Plus, it's my first Creepypasta, so...Tell meh what you think! Rate and review, flames wanted so I know where I need to improve!    Rated for Language and mild gore.


SILENCE

The day Pokemon SoulSilver came out, I didn't rush to the store. I didn't even consider buying it. My thoughts were on Pokemon Pearl, and beating the elite 4. I could beat the first three no problem, but Lucian was a problem. He would knock out my Infernape with one blow, then wipe out my team. I couldn't even damage his pokemon! After a few weeks, I gave in and bought Pokemon SoulSilver. Pokemon Pearl was soon lost and forgotten, as I was engrossed in SoulSilver. After a few months, I beat the game and set it aside. For a few weeks, I didn't play pokemon at all.

Then, when I was cleaning my room, I found it. Pokemon Pearl. I quickly popped it into my dsi, happy to have rediscovered it. Switching on my dsi, I was surprised to see that it went straight to the game instead of showing me the start-up screen for the dsi. Figuring that it was just a glitch, I clicked the save file. I should tell you right now, I named my trainer Erin. But anyways, when it started up, I was at the elite 4, in Lucian's room. This sort of pissed me off, since this was the guy that I couldn't beat. After a string of profanities, I walked up and challenged him. Instead of the customary "You have excellent timing" message, it gave me this: "You again? Why don't you stop trying?". I blinked. I'm not new to this whole 'creepypasta' place, and I was a little freaked out. This was sounding a lot like those messages you got in pokemon creepypastas. I was tempted to turn off my game, but then an idea struck me. _I can turn this into my own creepypasta!_ Not thinking about my pokemon's well-being, I didn't switch it off, instead clicking the 'a' button to start the battle.

Now, you probably think my team has turned against me and tried to kill the trainer and stuff, but that's not true. Instead...well, I'll let you find that out for yourself.

The battle went as the other battles with Lucian went; He defeated my entire team, and I 'blacked out'. Instead of appearing in the pokemon center, however, the trainer sprite appeared in front of Lucian. A text box, which I assumed to be Lucian speaking, appeared. It read: "Arceus, you're a stubborn one. You push your pokemon to their limits, but you can barely touch any of my pokemon when we battle. You should just give them all away and forget about being a trainer. I'm sure that your team would love to join me." This infuriated me. I was about to close the game when something appeared on the touch screen. You know that typing box that appears when you name your character or pokemon? That's what appeared, only it was pretty long. Almost as if...

I quickly typed up a rather...insulting message to Lucian. This is what I said, if memory serves: "Whatever, asshole! I raised these pokemon from level 5's! You're nothing but a mindless NPC! You're weak! You can't leave this room, but I can!" Satisfied with this message, I sent it. He seemed to think about my words before replying with: "I can't leave this room? I'm...an...NPC? WW-what is an NPC? What am I? M-My mind! What have you done?" His sprite appeared to fall over, and I was again given the option to type my own message. I tapped out a quick "Are you okay?" before moving my character to his side. His sprite seemed to wiggle away.

"STAY AWAY! KEEP YOU'RE LIES AWAY FROM ME!" his message read, and his pokemon, I think it was a Bronzong. A message box popped up. It read: "BRONZONG used Phycic!". The trainer sprite floated into the air, and the message changed to: "TRAINER has: 13/50 HP! TRAINER has 10/50 HP!" I watched in horror as a cutscene rolled. It showed 'Erin' floating in the air, clawing at her throat. A red flash near her waist caught my attention, and I saw Infernape pop out and lunge at Lucian, giving it's cry. Lucian sat up and pointed at him, and almost immediately the pokemon was lifted into the air. After a few seconds of Infernape struggling for air, the cutscene ended and I was given the option to type a message. I typed this: "YOU MONSTER! LET HIM GO!" Lucian's sprite turned to face me, and his message creeped me out. He didn't call me Erin, but by my real name.( I'm going to say that it's Carrie, for privacy and such) "No, Carrie. I'm not the monster. You are for pushing me to this." I began to type again, but Lucian interrupted me.

"SILENCE!" his message read, but he wasn't turned to me. He was facing my infernape, who was crying out, still floating in the air and struggling to breathe. It cried out once more, and this seemed to push the deranged psychic trainer over the edge. He pointed at my poor pokemon, and I could only watch as it squirmed violently, then fell limp. I set the game down, astounded. _He just...killed my pokemon..._

But Lucian wasn't done. He pointed to the still floating corpse, and a message box popped up. "NO! DON'T LEAVE HER A BODY! CRUSH IT!" The purple aura surrounding my dead pokemon glowed brightly, and another cutscene started. The corpse started to shrink, and horrible crunching noises flowed out of the speakers. After it was compressed into a ball, the corpse trembled, and then it exploded. Gore splattered the trainer, Lucian, the walls, even the bronzong. That was enough, and I turned the dsi off. I popped the game cartridge out, and was about to toss it into the waste bin, but there was something engraved into the front. It was a word, but it sent chills down my spine.

SILENCE


End file.
